


Tasertricks Drabbles with a dash of Thundertasers.

by candlelitcupofcoffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitcupofcoffee/pseuds/candlelitcupofcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. Contains: Tasertricks, Thundertasers and a hint of Irontasers.<br/>(Darcy/Loki, Darcy/Thor, Darcy/Tony) More to come as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> Loki gets possessive/territorial when a creepy SHEILD guard or something grabs Darcy’s ass or something.

 

“Who was he?” the low growl from behind her made her jump and Darcy cursed under her breath as the files she’d been holding hit the floor. “God dammit Loki, who was who?” Brows furrowed she turned to look up at the Trickster. “That disgusting human being,” he ground out between clenched teeth. Darcy took in his posture, he was tense..nearly shaking and his cheeks were flushed, eyes bright with anger. “That..male who put his hands on you.” Darcy’s eyes widened, the man who’d…what the hell? “Like it matters to you one way or another?”, she hissed lowly. Her chin lifted defiantly and she clutched the files against her chest once more. “I can take care of myself Loki. I don’t need you to protect me,” she mumbled, leaning forward and taking in their surroundings. The flash of indignation, followed by something Darcy could have only guessed at passed through Loki’s eyes and she suddenly found her back pressed against the office wall. “You’ll not let anyone else touch you,” he murmured. Catching her bottom lip, Darcy swallowed heavily. “Anyone else? Excuse me?”, she whispered in reply. “None but I..Darcy. None but I may touch you. You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?” Something akin to anger and pride settled within her chest and Darcy straightened her back. “I belong to no one but myself Mr. High and Mighty. You want me? You have to earn me.” Brushing by him, she headed down the hallway a secret smirk tilting her lips at the corners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets jealous when a guy is flirting with Darcy, cuteness please x thanks :)

“You know it meant nothing to me…” she murmured softly, tucking her head into the curve of his shoulder. Darcy’s stomach dropped when she received nothing but the sound of a turning page and she went back to piecing out Loki’s hair so she could braid it. The apartment was stifling at times like these and she knew he wasn’t mad at her. Loki was mad at the man from the market. The one who’d shamelessly stared at her breasts while having a ‘conversation’ with her.

Gently running her fingers through raven locks, Darcy set about braiding the shoulder length hair. Her lips twitched in amusement at the soft purr that escaped the Trickster when her nails ran along his scalp gently. Now, something other than anger…she could work with this. “He wasn’t even mildly attractive. His hair had too much product…reminded me of those stories you told me about those snipe thingies. Ugh, I bet he had scales somewhere too.” A low rumble of laughter met her comment and as she finished the braid, Loki tilted his head back, emerald eyes narrowing like a feline’s.

“Perhaps I should…give him scales yes?”

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy being very civil when meeting Loki’s parents for the first time.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” smiling wide, Darcy stood in front of her bathroom mirror, holding out her hand to invisible visitors. “Hello, my name is Darcy and I’m Loki’s..ugh!” Dropping her head back in frustration, she sighed and turned, cutting off the light and heading for the living room. Loki would be back any minute with Lady Frigga..and Odin. She had no idea how this was supposed to go down, something along the lines of her having to be introduced as his intended.

Odin hadn’t given his consent for Darcy to travel to Asgard so she’d made up invitations and sent them back with Thor on one of his many trips home. To be completely honest, she’d not expected anything back but apparently Frigga was so excited about the entire ordeal that she was forcing Odin into this visit. “This is absolutely ridiculous. I can’t do this.” “What can’t you do dear?” The feminine voice from behind her made her jump and Darcy twirled on the spot to see Loki closing the door behind what appeared to be a golden disgruntled pirate and a woman dressed in blue and gold.

“O..oh, hello,” Darcy smiled wide and came forward, holding her hand out to the both of them. “My name is Darcy and I’m Loki’s..intended.” The woman simply laughed softly and looped her arm through Darcy’s, leading them back into the apartment. “Come now, Lady Darcy..tell me how you met my son.”

The golden disgruntled pirate didn’t move for the entire visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Tony have a secret history, and he lets her push him around. 9 out of 10 times she takes advantage of the fact. Thor is shocked and incredibly impressed the first time he witnesses this happen.

“But,”

“Stop.”

“Oh come on it’s not as if I haven’t seen you nak..”

“Shut…up…Tony.”  
The look he gave her spoke volumes for just how badly he wanted to see if the lingerie Pepper had helped her pick out, fit. She was doing this for Thor. Not Tony. “No, I’m not modeling it for you. It’s a surprise for Thor..he hasn’t seen lingerie before.” , she snapped. The scientist looked crestfallen for a moment before walking a few steps closer, suddenly determined. “What is it that he has that I don’t hm? I’m billionaire, I have a fuck ton of money. I have cars, clothes a tower..you know I’d take care of you. So tell me..”

The sound of Thor’s boots on the marble floor drew Tony’s attention, his head snapping up. Only to double over in pain as Darcy punched him as hard as she could manage in the gut. The sound of the Thunderer choking on laughter brought a smile to her face and Darcy quickly shoved her treasures back in the bag. Patting Tony’s head as he coughed, shaking his head as if to clear it and finally stood, Darcy went on her merry way.

Brushing her fingers over Thor’s chest as she passed, warmth bloomed within her at the sight of his impressed expression. “Tony?” she called over her shoulder, catching the Playboy’s gaze with her own. “He really knows how to swing his hammer..”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a tasertricks prompt…. When Loki finds Darcy sexy, and she is wonderfully oblivious to it as usual…

She could feel it, the path his eyes took when he first saw her. The same one they took every time he looked at her now. Each time Darcy dropped by SHIELD to help Jane with something in the lab. ‘Darcy I can’t find my pens, where are all my pens?!’ ‘Darcy, I can’t get the coffee maker to work. Darcy! Darcy!’ Thor would be there, doting on Jane as usual and then there was Loki..off skulking in some corner with a book or some star chart or another…and watching her. Why, she had no idea. He looked at her as if she were something he was ready to devour and it made her decidedly…unsettled.

Darcy turned to look over her shoulder, gaze connecting with glowing emerald and held it. Brow furrowing, she just didn’t understand, what his problem was. The flash of a pink tongue along his lower lip followed by a slow smirk. Eyes wide, she blushed and slammed the filing cabinet shut before leaving the room.  
What was his problem?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rejection

"I can’t," she breathed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past twenty four hours. Thor and Jane’s wedding had been grand, the lights and music and massive amounts of food had left her reeling. Darcy had made sure not to get drunk, specifically because there had been a certain set of emerald green eyes on her all the evening prior. Loki, whom she had only spoken to a handful of times at this point, proposed to her repeatedly with one variation or another on how it would benefit her in some way. To HER! Why her of all people in the room he could have decided to zero in on? "Come now," he murmured, his hand pressed against the wall above her head. "Surely I’m not that bad of a catch. Redeemed some would say," he smirked then, as he towered over her.

Darcy had just emerged from her guest room, still clad in her pajamas. She felt naked compared to Loki’s well dressed form. He’d obviously been up way before she’d even stirred for the day. “You don’t even know me!”, she insisted. The smile on his face only grew, “We can spend our entire marriage getting to know one another. Once you partake of the apples…we will have years upon years,” he soothed. Oh, silver tongue indeed. It would be kickass to listen to what kind of music they came up with hundreds of years from now. Whether or not fuzzy boots would still be in style. No, bad Darcy! “I’m sorry, but I must respectfully decline,” Darcy said firmly. Loki opened his mouth once more to convince her otherwise and Darcy held up a hand.

"What’s my favorite color?" He stared at her in silence, as if he hadn’t expected the question. "What do I prefer to drink early in the morning, coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" Silence. "Do I sleep in my pajamas or do I just put them on to leave the room on a decent note?" Silence. "Do I like showers so hot I can barely stand it or just barely warm?" Silence. "Do I prefer socks or knee highs?" Silence and a slow blink greeted the end of her questions. For a long moment…the only sound Darcy could hear was the breathing between the two of them before she sighed softly.

Reaching up, she ran a hand through her hair and held his gaze. “See? You don’t know me. Not the least little thing, Loki.” His expression made her heart clench for some unknown reason and she finally gave him a bit of slack, hope maybe. Because when it came down to it…he wasn’t all that horrible. He’d done nothing but treat her kindly…perhaps he was different…in some ways. “Look, when you know me and can prove to me that you know me, then and only then will I say yes.” Patting the side of his face softly with one hand, Darcy gave him a small smile and slipped beneath his arm, heading for the kitchen.

Loki remained silent as the mortal left, watching her until she had turned a corner and could no longer be seen. Slowly, a wide smile full of genuine joy for the first time in what seemed like a millenia, curled his lips. Certain Darcy was out of earshot, he spoke into the silent hallway.  
"Your favorite color is green, you prefer coffee in the morning, tea in the evening and hot chocolate only when it snows. You sleep in your pajamas, especially the pair with mistletoe on them no matter the temperature outside. You take unbearably hot showers because it’s the only way you feel clean and you prefer socks…fuzzy ones with multiple colors." His murmurs were lost to the empty space and Loki turned, heading for the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is very ticklish and somehow Loki discovers this and uses it to his advantage.

"Do not do that again dude, oh my god.." Loki raised a brow as the mortal, now sitting across from him curled in on herself. Well now, that was interesting. He’d only meant to nudge her out of the way, Darcy’s work tended to take up a large amount of space and for once, Loki wanted to join her on the sofa. Or rather, Loki wanted to sprawl out with his book instead of curling up by the window and Darcy was taking up more space than he thought was necessary. All he’d done was poke her side to get her attention. The resulting reaction of her whimper and entire body flinch wasn’t his fault…but it was definitely an outcome he was willing to exploit.

Lifting his hand once more, he grasped just below her ribs and wiggled his fingers. A wicked smile curled his lips and he set down his book to use his other hand, attacking her other side amidst the squeals of laughter, choked off sobbing and the insane roll of her body. Oh now THIS was fun. Darcy’s squirming form as she tried to get away, the smile and laughter blended with a look of pure panic as Loki tickled her. “Dude no! Please! I’ll t..tase you! Stop!” He didn’t. Loki continued for a few moments before the mortal managed to squirm from his grasp and fall to the floor between the sofa and coffee table.

Loki took point and snatched up his book, laid his long legs out across the cushions and began reading as if nothing had transpired. The look on Darcy’s face was one he would cherish for some time. Flushed, panting, a bit sweaty and downright upset..indignant even, that he dare take her space. “Loki, you are such..a dick.” He merely smirked behind the tome he now held as the mortal snatched up her things and left for another room. “You’ve no idea,” he drawled softly, relaxing into his hard won territory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s magic keeps ‘bothering’ Darcy while she’s trying focus on work, getting her all hot and bothered.

It was hot, hotter than it had been only minutes ago and Darcy squirmed in her seat, nearly jumping when the sensation of fingers trailed up the length of her spine. Sitting ramrod straight, she swirled in her seat. Mouth open and ready to yell at whoever had been touching her without consent, Darcy met only empty air. Hmm, that was..strange. Then again, who was she to judge on what wasn’t real and what was. She’d seen some pretty crazy shit the last four or five years of her life..that’s for sure.

Turning back to her work on Jane’s star charts, Darcy was once more in deep concentration when a sharp stab of lust shot through her and she had to bite back a moan. Those fingers, the invisible one’s were back…and they were kneading the inside of her thigh. She sat stiff, panting softly as she ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair. The chart in front of her blurred into nothing more than lines and dots and she had to fight to hide the jerk of her hips forward into the touch that continued its journey. What the hell…

A low chuckle, something no one else would have noticed, except the fact it came from the one who’d chosen the desk directly behind hers. Loki, son of a bitch she knew it. “Stop,” she hissed sharply, only to cut it off with a quiet whimper when that invisible touch brushed her hip bones..beneath her clothes. Magic, she thought distantly somewhere in the very back of her mind. The touch was suddenly gone and she relaxed once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost //: Thundertasers Drabble

Brow furrowing, it took Darcy a moment to figure out where she was as her eyes opened to a semi dark and bleary world. Only the quiet sound of the air swirling outside reached her ears; she hadn’t turned of the television before she’d fallen asleep, she was sure of it. It wasn’t the living room, hence no sound of the tv…but where was she?

Lifting her head, she took in the silent stillness of her bedroom. Her bedroom? The high windows that led to the outside world were still darkened, the bright white of snow swirling beyond the glass in what had to be early morning..just before sunrise. Darcy was almost one hundred percent sure she’d fallen asleep on the couch and it wasn’t until she sat up sleepily that she realized that what was covering her..wasn’t her blanket either. It was a cape, a bright red cape, a familiar cape.

Realization dawned on her then and she sat up the rest of the way, pushing back her covering and standing from the bed before walking to the windows. Thor had carried her to bed…obviously. He’d been coming and going for weeks now that Jane had simply up and left without a word. Chasing some dream of finding a way to open up portals to other worlds now that Erik had developed a way to close them..reverse science she’d said. Darcy had merely moved out in disgust and gotten her own apartment with a little help from S.H.I.E.L.D….just so long as she didn’t hack into their mainframe again.

"Darcy," the sound of his voice behind her made her start slightly and Darcy turned to look at Thor with sleepy eyes. "Hey," she managed softly as the Thunderer came closer to stand beside her at the window. It was difficult, to keep her eyes on the snow when Thor stood next to her..shirtless and clad only in a pair of pajama pants she’d gotten him the very first time he’d been thrown to earth. For some reason it made her warm inside that he’d kept them at all. "You seem troubled," he murmured softly and moved to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders that squeezed softly. She bit back a moan and simply relaxed into his hands, ignoring the soft chuckle that met her actions.  
"I’m alright, I just didn’t think you’d…"

He’d been gone so long this time, doing what, Darcy had no idea. She’d almost given up her small hope that he’d come back…almost. “I am back for good this time, I think.” Thor spoke plainly when he spoke at all and Darcy found she rather liked his straight forward attitude. “For good?”, she questioned softly. Did he mean for good with her or…”Yes. That is unless you do not wish to share a residence with me any longer. I would understand since Jane is no longer..” “Fuck Jane,” Darcy grunted only to be met with another bout of soft laughter from the God.

"You can stay here for as long as you want, forever even…" she swallowed softly and caught his eyes in the reflection of the glass. Blue, hers weren’t nearly that bright although Thor had once commented that when she was angry, they darkened to stormcloud grey and that he liked them very much. Jane had been pissed.

"Forever is an awefully long time Darcy Lewis," Thor muttered softly and took another step forward, pressing his front to her back. "Almost," she murmured in return, relaxing all the more as strong arms wrapped around her.

Lightning during a snow storm had never been more beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Chooses Darcy //: Tasertricks Drabble

The fire is dancing. That was her only thought as she lay curled on her side before the hearth. The slow burning warmth that the blaze provided gave her little need to cover herself and Darcy let out a contented sigh. The feeling of soft fur cradled her gently, blue eyes shining with the reflection of light coming from the flames. Warmth…all around her was warmth. Blinking blearily, she gave a soft sigh. Loki’s breath was soft against the back of her neck. Her head rested on his arm and she knew he was awake due to the fact that his nimble fingers played with the curls of her hair that lay across the furs below them.

A soft hum left her as cool lips brushed over the soft skin of her shoulder in a barely there kiss. Giving a low chuckle Loki tightened his arm around her waist, one of his legs coming up to settle between hers, “Lovely…” His soft murmur relaxed her and Darcy simply melted back against him all the more. “I have questions…”her voice was husky, barely above a whisper as she spoke. “I’m sure you do…” his voice was smooth and cool, brushing over her in a way she’d not noticed before and she could hear the grin on his face.

Rolling gently to face him, Darcy watched as his grin faded into a slightly leering look. “Why?” she asked, blue eyes alight with curiosity. She looked up at him expectantly and Loki ran his fingers through her hair once more, “I’ve decided to keep you.” Darcy’s eyes immediately narrowed, “I’m not a pet to be kept Loki. I’m a human being with rights and privileges and a host of other things such as pride. Whether or not you’ve decided to keep me is completely based on whether or not I decide to let you keep me.” Loki’s eyes shimmered with some unnamed emotion and his smile grew, “That…my darling one…that is why I have deemed you worthy of my attentions. Your tenacity, your audaciousness, your unapologetic beauty and view of the world…it is breathtaking and I want it…and you.”

Watching him closely, she searched his gaze for some kind of lie. He was the God of Lies after all. However, the sincerity that shone from within their emerald depths nearly took Darcy’s breath away and she moved to thread her fingers through his. “Can we stay?” she looked pointedly around the room. The cabin he’d brought her to was lovely and as far as she was concerned…she didn’t ever want to leave. Loki’s gaze turned fond and he leaned forward to press a cool kiss to her forehead. “For you love? Anything…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caramel //: Tasertricks Drabble

“What is this?” Loki’s voice was skeptical as he held the cool drink in his hand. Darcy turned to look at him with a raised brow, “It was coffee the last time I checked.” The look he leveled her with was one that never failed to amuse her. It was a look that clearly spoke of exasperation, he was obviously not up for her games today. “It’s caramel drizzle” she watched as he looked at her curiously for a moment. “Caramel?” Eyes turning back to the item in his hand, “It is not of the same make as the whipped cream.”

Darcy’s lips twitched in amusement, “Taste it.” Loki merely shifted his gaze back to her with a raised brow. Snorting at his expression she reached up and withdrew her straw from her own drink. The same as his. Running her tongue along the caramel and whipped cream that dotted it’s surface, she looked back at him with a raised brow of her own. The look on his face nearly made her drop the rest of the coffees she now carried. Shock, curiosity and a tad of lust met her gaze and she grinned, attempting to act as if nothing were out of the ordinary. “See? Caramel..” Turning and making her way to the labs, she never saw him taste it…but quickly decided she would have the same coffee every day from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Continuation from 'The Rejection'

The scent of apple and cinnamon roused her from her slumber. Not that it was much of a rest…bent over her desk as she was but Darcy had had to make due with less. One cerulean hue opened and her nose gave a twitch in the direction of the scent. A low rumble of laughter greeted her awakening, amusement clear on the man’s features as the white cup of golden heaven was placed on the surface before her. “Whatisit?”, she rasped before opening the other eye…still with her head upon the desk. “I am told…it is called Caramel Apple Cider….one of your favorites during this time of year I believe?” Mint..his voice was mint in sound and smell and Darcy blushed as she sat up, giving Loki a strange look.

"Autumn…it’s already…," trailing off; the little helper elf…as Loki had taken to calling her when she spent her nights in the lab with Jane working on something or another, took a look at her phone only to find that it was indeed the second day of August..and that Starbucks had already begun their tradition of Autumn themed drinks and pastries.

Turning her gaze once more to the trickster God, Darcy narrowed her eyes and tentatively reached out to grasp the cup with slow hands. The smile she got from him in return for her acceptance was blinding, his voice cheerful, “This is a bit better than waking up to a nice cup of chai tea..no?” With those words he left her..sitting there..mouth open in mild surprise, as he made his way back from where he’d come.

Loki hadn’t been there the year before when the drink had just been released…”How did he……nevermind.” Darcy took a sip and gave a low hum of appreciation. Nevermind…at all.


End file.
